The sky is just for the stars II
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Prequel/sequel to The Sky is just for the stars /s/5122830/1/The-sky-is-just-for-the-stars which tells the story of George Minkowski the communications officer and his wife Cinema who was on flight 815 and Richard who falls in love with her. Untold events, with different points of view on and off the island.
1. I was on a ferris wheel

"I was just on a ferris wheel…"

George smiled up at the man. The flashes were happening faster and faster, he wasn't in control anymore.

_**George had just been at the San Francisco City Fair with his girlfriend who would later become his wife. Cinema. The two were sitting in the massive ferris wheel that had been set up in the downtown area, both laughing happily buzzed on the two dollar beers they had gulped down at dinner. It was a little after sunset and the sky gave a gorgeous dark blue color, with a full harvest moon shinning above. Sitting there side by side on the metal squeaking bench, the two laughed leaning against each other, watching all of the lit up rides and tents below. The two had been together over a year then. **_

_**It was the year 2000. They had been living together in Los Angeles for over a year now. Back in late 1998 he had been coming back from a business trip and was driving through New Mexico in his Thunderbird he only took out of the garage whenever he didn't have to fly for work. It had been his pride and joy, polished, and glimmering in the sun. He had been driving for the last few hours, listening to the radio, his mirrored sunglasses on as he drummed his fingers to the beat against the steering wheel. He had seen signs for a gas station coming up, and then noticed an old bullet covered metal red and blue sign.**_

_**Moon Lite Drive-In.**_

_**He could see about a mile or so down the highway the giant screen lit up. It was a little after dusk and the sky was a beautiful orange red. George felt that he honestly could spend forever out here. In fact, it was one of the few places he actually felt at peace. Pulling over into the old gravel lot, he saw there weren't too many cars parked out front. Killing the engine, he stepped out and looked around. Strolling over, hearing his sneakers crunch against the ground he saw the ticket booth which seemed to have seen better days. The windows were cracked, dirty, with fading flyers hanging there. An old woman sat there, reading an old star magazine and looking bored out of her mind. Walking over, he saw on a small sign with tiny removable letters that George Stevens' Giant was playing. **_

_**From what George could recall that was the movie set in Texas with James Dean and Liz Taylor. The ticket price was five dollars. Digging into his back jean pocket, he took out his worn leather wallet and opened it, pulling out a five dollar bill. Handing it over, he slipped it under the glass into the dip opening where the woman didn't even bother looking up. "Can park around back, speakers on the stands. Refreshment bar is closed, rest rooms out of order." Nodding, George thanked her before deciding to walk around back instead of taking the car around. Walking, shoving his wallet back he saw a set of metal folding chairs up front like the drive-ins he remembered as a kid. Walking around he saw how much this place was falling apart. The three buildings were broken down, pain stripped, crumpling concrete bricks, and overgrown grass. There were maybe five cars in total, and judging from the looks of them they were filled with teenagers all smoking enough dope to cloud the windows. Grinning, he walked towards the chairs when suddenly he heard something. Glancing over, he saw a young woman, mid twenties at the most. She was sitting in cut off jeans, and an old AC/DC shirt. Her hair was fallen across her tanned face, her arms covered in different colorful tattoos. She was waring old worn cowboy boots and sitting up front, tears smudging her dark eyeliner. George glanced up at the screen and saw James Dean slowly counting his steps across the Texas land. Leaning against a pole, he smiled down at her. **_

_**"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a happy movie."**_

_**The girl lifted her beautiful golden eyes and looked up at him. By that evening he learned her name was Cinema Stockwell. She was in her early twenties, the drive-in had been her parents who had died earlier that year in a car wreck. She had lived her whole life here, and sadly after being turned down for the loan she needed, the banks were taking it. She had little to no money, and had simply accepted it as defeat. She knew she wasn't kidding anybody, she couldn't hold onto the place much longer seeing that most of the business had in fact died away. He had sat beside her, both moving up to the old rusting squeaking swings, holding onto the chains and dragging their feet as they talked. The movie played on ahead of them, as they talked. **_

_**He had introduced himself, told her he was from Los Angeles, and worked for a communications company. Once it finished, and the credits began to roll Cinema sighed shaking her head. **_

_**"This was one of my favorites, my parents used to show it all the time. Now…that's that."**_

_**George gave a sad smile before he looked around. All ready the cars were starting up their engines and putting on their lights pulling away. Looking at each other, Cinema sighed and rubbed the tops of her pants. **_

_**"Okay, I gotta close up. Rose will want to get paid before she leaves and I gotta turn off the projector." **_

_**"Need any help?"**_

_**George asked looking hopeful. Giving a small smile, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and shook her head.**_

_**"No, I got it handled. Never thought this would be the final night. But hey, at least we showed a great movie."**_

_**"Can I strick around?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Buy you dinner, jeez your skinnier than me."**_

_**Cinema wrung her hands nervously together. **_

_**"I don't think that's such a good idea." **_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"No offense…" **_

_**"George." **_

_**"Right, but I'm a mess clearly. I got a busy next week ahead of me and…"**_

_**"It's just dinner. I'll wait here until your done. Trust me, I'm not a filthy old guy."**_

_**Giving a faint laugh, Cinema rubbed the back of her neck before standing. **_

_**"All right. Give me a half an hour."**_

_**"I'll be here." **_

_**He watched her walk away, smiling to himself and unable to explain the way his heart was hammering in his chest. He waited, watching the screen finally get shut off, as he swung back and forth looking up and gazing at the stars. A half an hour later she was there, wearing an old red leather jacket covered in buttons and a purse thrown around her shoulder. He walked her to his car, which instantly she was impressive with. **_

_**"Wow, nice wheels." **_

_**"Yeah, it was for my early mid life crisis."**_

_**Laughing, she sat down in the passenger seat before he started the engine and flicked on the radio. An old Grassroots song was on, which made George smile. Last time he heard this song he was just a kid living in the city. Putting on his lights, they pulled out of the lot and drove a few miles down the highway to an all night dinner. There the two shared a booth, and he watched mildly amused as she ate with a big appetite. Excusing herself, feeling embarrassed she wiped her mouth after she cleared her plate and George smiled insisting they order coffee and some pie. Once they were finished, the two had talked for nearly three hours straight.**_

_**When George asked what she was planning on doing now? Cinema shrugged. She said she didn't reality know, she never went to college, and had only lived here. She then lowered her eyes almost in shame and admitted that she also had a bit of a problem.**_

_**"What kind?" **_

_**Sighing, Cinema shrugged off her jacket and held out her arms.**_

_**Turning them over, where the tattoos didn't exactly cover everything. She showed him the track marks going up and down her arms.**_

_**"I started after my parents died and the bills started rolling in. My ex got me into it…I…can't…stop." **_

_**Frowning, he reached forward, and gently touched the ugly marks going up and down her arms.**_

_**"Thank you George for the wonderful meal, but I think you outta take me home now." **_

_**George stared at her arms before slowly shaking his head. Lifting his eyes, he looked at her. **_

_**"I think I can help." **_

_**It had only taken a few hours afterwards when he drove her down the highway to a all night diner where he bought her a hot meal, and got to know her. By the end of that evening he knew for sure he was all ready head over heels in love with her. They had talked until sunrise, finishing up sitting on the hood of his car, watching the sunrise as she blankly stared ahead. **_

_**"What am I going to do?" **_

_**She had explained that she had lived in New Mexico her whole life. That she had grown up here, and had never been anywhere else. It was a small desert town, where most of the money had moved away fifteen or so years before. Her parents had owned this drive-in way back since the 1950's, back when it was in her father's family. In it's hayday it was one of the most successful bussinesses around. She talked about how she learned how to walk right in the back lot. That the small apartment above the refreshment stand was where she was born and lived with her parents. That everyone she knew was from town, how she had so many great memories of learning how to run the projection booth, cutting film, storing it, waiting on the cars, selling tickets, and being raised on all the classics right after night. **_

_**That all of that ended when her parents both died in a car wreck, and how as hard as she tried to hold onto the business, the people and money moved away. After being turned down for a loan, she finally had to call it quits and allow the banks to collect and take the only place she ever knew. Heart broken, she explained how she had fallen into a bad crowd, and started with the drugs. Blaming herself for a lot of what happened, she told George she had no place to go. That she had to get clean before she even attempted the idea of leaving and heading to the city. George finally after he insisted on getting her breakfast that she would come to Los Angeles with him. At first Cinema seemed taken aback by this. Her eyebrows narrowed and she told George she wasn't some dumb girl to be taken advantage of. **_

_**That she made her own mistakes and she was the one who had to deal with them. George waved his hands saying that was the last thing on his mind, that he really just wanted to help. He asked if she had any family, anyone she could go to? Bowing her head, Cinema sighed saying no. George patted her arm and said he just wanted to help. He lived in the city and could help her tie up her affairs her and she could stay with him, crash on the couch until she found a job. After breakfast, that day she finally agreed.**_

_**"All right, fine."**_

_**Smiling, he reached over and squeezed his hand. Never before had he been so happy to pull his car over.**_

_**He rented out a motel room, and was there the day where she handed the keys over to the band and packed up only two small suitcases worth of belongings. He stood leaning against his car, sunglasses on as she slowly walked out wearing jeans and a tank top. Turning, the wind slightly blowing her hair back she looked at the old rusting chain linked fence of her home and knew it was officially over. The place was no longer hers. The screen was now off, patched and weather beaten from the sun. Tumble weeds blew by, as she stared at it knowing in no time the place would be torn down and that would be the end of it. Looking back at George, her eyes rimmed with tears she sniffled and looked completely defeated. **_

_**"Help…I need help…"**_

_**Her voice choked. Opening his arms, he stepped forward as she dropped her bags and went against him. Clutching onto his chest, she loudly began to cry against him as he tightly wrapped his arms around her, comforting her the best he could. Even though they had only met a few days ago, he knew how much he loved this stranger, and that he would do anything to see a smile on her face again. The drive to the city they had listened to the classic station. Hotel California played softly as an exhausted Cinema looked out the window with wide eyes. He had taken her to Los Angeles shortly after, here he brought her to his condo which was barley lived in since he was always traveling for work. He had a house keeper come in a few times a week to water and plants, dust, and collect his mail. Besides that it was sorta a resting place between jobs whenever he was flying out. **_

_**Cinema hand't really said much since they left New Mexico. She had a little bit of money, and prided herself on buying her own meals as much as George tried to insist. She also demanded she pay for some of his gas money even though he kept refusing. She had stared out the window with wonder once they saw the city lights. Now inside the condo, he flipped on the A.C units and motioned around. "Well here we are, home sweet home." Cinema stepped forward, cowboy boots clicking against the wooden floors. **_

_**"Wow, it's nice…" **_

_**She hurried over to the bay window and looked out. **_

_**"Great view!"**_

_**George took his bag off his shoulder, dropping it to the floor he smirked as he walked over. Never before had he really gotten a chance to admire the view. In fact just by looking out all he really saw were other buildings, street lights, and part of the park. Shrugging, he stood beside Cinema. "Yeah, it's not bad." Smiling, Cinema looked around boots clicking loudly. She looked over his bookcase, mostly tech and sports books. Mildly amused, he watched her go from one place to another. His condo wasn't really crowded. There was the sofa, coffee table, chair, two bookcases, TV, stereo, and his plants. She looked around as if it was the most fascinating place in the world. She motioned to his framed Chicago Bulls jersey. **_

_**"Big basketball fan?"**_

_**George lightly laughed. **_

_**"Yeah, mostly just Chicago teams. That's where I lived for a while after i started moving around. My family on my mother's side was originally from there. I still follow all the games. You like sports?" **_

_**"Never really saw anything besides some baseball…" **_

_**"No basketball? Football? Or hockey?" **_

_**Cinema laughed. **_

_**"Afraid not." **_

_**"Well kiddo, we gotta change that. I'll show you all the classics. The team here sucks, but I'll bring you at a real game, show you how to root for the best team."**_

_**Cinema smiled before she kept looking around. George motioned down the hallway. **_

_**"My spare room is my office, but there's a pull out couch in there, you can take my room."**_

_**Cinema stopped and shook her head.**_

_**"No, I'll take the couch, trust me you are being more than nice to me."**_

_**"Cinema it's okay really…" Cinema looked over at him, her dancing earrings jingling as she faintly smiled. Following her, he kept smiling as she looked everything over.**_

_**"No photographs?" George stopped. **_

_**"Huh?" **_

_**"No photographs…at least not out here." **_

_**"Oh…right. Yeah well I don't really have much family. No siblings, or cousins…most of my relatives are dead or distant."**_

_**"Parents?"**_

_**"My mother died of a stroke in 93." **_

_**Cinema's eyes flicked, looking hurt. **_

_**"I'm sorry…" **_

_**George waved his hand. **_

_**"My dad, well…he was a typical New York Jewish man. Tough as nails, pretty much a bastard. After I went away to school he remarried and died about six years back. We hadn't talked in a while so…" **_

_**Cinema nodded. **_

_**"Yeah…" George stared deeply into her golden eyes, feeling the same unspoken tension that had floated around them since the first night they met. Breaking it, he nervously smiled clearing his throat. **_

_**"Um, yeah and my buddies from work and stuff…well…guess I'm not one to really snap photos and stuff…"**_

_**Smiling Cinema then hurried to her purse.**_

_**"Well, let's change that…"**_

_**Digging into her purse, she took out an old disposeable camera. Laughing, George watched her as she ran over and held the camera out as far as she could. "Smile." George looked ahead, grinning as Cinema stood on her tip toes and leaned against him. Clicking the camera it flashed before she stood back on her feet and smiled. **_

_**"There, now you have a new photo to frame." **_

_**Handing the camera over to George, he laughed before Cinema saw something and squealed with delight. **_

_**"Oh my God!"**_

_**She raced over to the tank where his pet iguana was. **_

_**"Oh that's Checkers, I've bought him a few years back. My house keeper makes sure he's fed while I'm gone." **_

_**"Oh he's beautiful, mind if I pick him up?"**_

_**"Naw, go ahead, he's friendly…" **_

_**Cinema leaned over the lit up tank, removing the screen top before picking the big ugly green lizard up. Holding him against her chest, she laughed before turning.**_

_**"He's so big!" **_

_**George walked over smiling as he reached over and stroked the iguana's thick scaled skin.**_

_**"Yeah, as much as I would love a dog, with work this is pretty much the only pet I can have besides a fish." **_

_**Lifting her golden eyes, she smiled at George before he smirked and leaned down. Gently his lips brushed against hers. When he pulled back, he dropped his eyes and muttered… **_

_**"Sorry…" **_

_**Cinema smiled. **_

_**"It's all right, just…I'm holding an iguana." **_

_**Breaking up laughing, George and Cinema both cracked up. And that's how she spent her first night there. After she unpacked, and changed the two sat on his sofa and he asked if she wanted to go out and explore. He would love to take her out to dinner and show her around. Instead, Cinema sighed and shook her head. She explained that if she was going to make this work, she was going to have to get clean. She asked him if she could borrow his lap top to look up some nice rehab centers, she didn't have a lot of money but maybe she could find some meetings to go to and even a place to drain out before it became a problem. **_

_**Sitting forward, George told her he didn't want it to happen that way. He had tons of time off coming his way from work. He would help her get clean himself. **_

_**"No, you've all ready done too much. I'm not your responsibility." **_

_**"I know, but I don't really have anyone that cares about me, I guess it would be nice to…" **_

_**Sighing, he couldn't seem to find the right words. Feeling her smooth hands against his stubble covered face. Looking up, he stared into her eyes before she smiled. There she learned forward and kissed him. Their mouths quickly opening and closing, both of their frantic hands began pulling at each other's shirts. By dawn the next day, both laid exhausted in his bed, tangled in the sheets staring up at the ceiling fan. Cinema was nuzzled up in his arms, as he gently rubbed her back. **_

_**The next two weeks were utter hell. Cinema went through withdraws but seemed to have nerves of steel. She handled herself as well as she could despite the constant sickness, and fevers. She never cried out, moaned, or complained. Instead she insisted she stay on the pull out couch, she always tried hurrying to the bathroom in time. George was there for her the whole time. He cradled her in his arms whenever the fevers got bad. Used damp cloths to wipe the sweat from her forehead, soothed her, and stayed awake watching her as she slept through this hell. Every time she was sick, he held her hair, rubbed her shoulders, and was there with glass after glass of water. One night, after being violently sick, she starred up at him with glassy bloodshot eyes and sadly smiled. **_

_**"I guess I finally met my guardian angel."**_

_**Gently brushing her sweaty bangs away, he smiled. Finally after nearly two weeks, she woke up one morning, took a cold shower, and dressed. It was the first morning she actually felt hungry. Making her pancakes, she laughed as she woofed them down. When he asked how she was feeling, she looked up and smirked. **_

_**"Better, for the first time in a while…I feel better." **_

_**Three days later he took her out for the first time. They drove around, sight seeing, before parking and walking hand in hand. George had a ball showing her everything, and loved the wonder in her eyes when she looked at things he drove by almost every day and never thought twice over. When they reached the beach, they walked the docks watching the sunset. **_

_**There he turned and told her he loved her. A few weeks after that Cinema attended meetings twice a week at a rec center just a few blocks down. George had also helped in getting her a small part time job not that far away in a small editing room where old film stock was cut and transferred into hardware drives. **_

_**Cinema loved it, and said it was one of the few things she was really good at. Right away she went to work every morning with a huge smile on her face, coming home with stories of the people she was meeting, and the sort of film she was able to work with. Now earning her own paycheck, Cinema instead she pitch in for the bills. George said he wouldn't hear of it, but she said even a little would make her feel less of a leech. George kept arguing with her that money didn't matter. He had plenty of it, and he wanted her to stay with him, he never expected anything. Still, Cinema prided herself on being able to somewhat support herself and kept giving him money. **_

_**Unknown to her, George never used any of this for bills, instead he opened a savings account in her name at his own bank, hoping this would help. He watched as the weeks turned into months how she was getting used to the city. She had made friends, had gained a little weight, and started to act like what he suspected was her old self. Whenever he was at work, he would think about her, counting down the hours until he saw her again. Each evening they would take turns with dinner, usually burning whatever they experimented on, and fell over each other laughing. They went out to dinner, dancing, and even swam on the beach.**_

_**He lent her books he liked, and she did the same. Most nights they would curl up against each other drinking wine and watching some of the old fashion classics she had grown up with. They attempted jogging some mornings, collected records, made love constantly, and simply sat and talked. By the end of the year, Cinema was clean, sober, and adjusted. His condo and become hers as well. Every night, she would be there, jumping into his arms as they began making out like mad people. The two sometimes would just rip each other's clothes off, and lay on the hardwood floor, staring up, laying in each other's arms.**_

_**A year later, he knew she was the one. Sitting on that ferris wheel, the two looked up at the night sky listening faintly to the carnival music below. Looking over at her, he could't help but feel like the happiness person in the world. The two were taking a weekend here after George had worked nearly a month straight on a new project. The two had rented out a nice hotel room that over looked the bay, and had spent most of yesterday shopping, and walking around.**_

_**Cinema had made a tattoo appointment with an artist she had been following on-line. George had gone with her, and had sat beside her as she handled it like a pro. She had gotten a bunch of shooting stars, with what looked like fireworks glittering over water. George kept asking her if he hurt and offered his hand for her to squeeze. Once it was finished, George couldn't stop looking. He snapped photos with his phone and kept remarking how beautiful it looked. As Cinema paid, she joked with the artist that they were going to get him to get one next. Making a face, George said after he saw the needle, he wasn't so sure. The rest of the day, they eased the pain by drinking more than enough beers between the two of them. **_

_**That night after a good hour of love making, Cinema collapsed against his chest as he kissed her tender swollen arm. Tonight, they rode the ferris wheel sitting side by side. Digging into his jean pocket, he pulled out the small black box he had packed in his suitcase. Taking it out, he nervously felt his stomach flutter before he turned.**_

_**"Hey kiddo…" **_

_**She glanced over, instantly her eyes widening in disbelief. **_

_**"Jesus George…"**_

_**Opening it, he showed it to her. There the antique 1940's diamond sat there, the same one he had bought months ago. **_

_**"I know this is fast but…stopping at that drive-in was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." **_

_**Cinema brought her hands up to her mouth as she starred at him, completely shocked. George had rehearsed this nearly a million times in the bathroom before. Feeling his heart pound out of his chest, he nervously laughed.**_

_**"I love you Cinema, and as much as you go on and on about how I saved you. It isn't true. You saved me. So…could you…do be the great favor and…marry me?"**_

_**Cinema's eyes filled with tears before she laughed, throwing her arms tightly around him and squeezing as tight as she could. Covering his face with kisses, she couldn't stop laughing and crying before nodding. **_

_**"Yes! Yes! Yes!"**_

_**She kept squeezing him before he laughed, feeling the ferris wheel begin to slowly go around again, as he slipped the ring on her finger. George then snapped back into a reality he didn't know was real or not. He was back on the ferris wheel, and he had just proposed to Cinema. They were going around on the ferris wheel almost four years ago. He found himself sitting there at the state city fair in San Francisco. He was beside his wife, his beautiful darling wife who he would marry just a few months after this in the desert. The same wife he was married to for four wonderful years before that business trip in Sydney.**_

_**They had spent over a month there before he drove her to the airport. She was flying back a little earlier. He remembered driving her up front, kissing her, and saying… **_

_**"Remember babe, the sky is just for the stars."**_

_**Flight 815.**_

_**How for those four terrible months he believed she was dead. How badly he just wanted to give up and die when the job was offered to him by a man by the name of Mr. Widmore.**_

_**"I know where your wife is."**_

_**He was on the ship, working the radios, being warned not to speak of Cinema. He never knew how badly he wanted to just scream and ask these people where his wife was and if she was okay? Instead, he jumped at the first chance on flying in, when they were forced to turn around the flashes started. He found himself back when he first met Cinema at the drive-in. When he first brought her to the condo, the night they first made love, when he told her he loved her, all of their happy memories together… **_

_**The flashes became quicker and quicker. He kept trying to figure out of he was dreaming or not. Twice he was so confused he tried shaking Cinema, demanding what was going on but each time he tried, he would be pulled back. It kept hitting him like a pile of bricks. His head ached, he felt nauseous, and his throat burned with blood. At first he played along, truly believing he was dreaming before finally he knew he wasn't in control.**_

_Now he had flashed back to the ferris wheel, where he had just proposed to Cinema._

_Sitting there, he blinked as he stared out from down below at all of the lights. _

_"Oh George, it's so beautiful…"_

_He blinked again and turned his head looking at Cinema. She was waring a faded old T-shirt and skirt. She was wearing her sparking engagement ring and holding it out admiring it. George held out his own hands. Seconds ago he was strapped down in the medical bay. A strange and very confused man had been locked down with him. He had been getting worse, his head aching as he tasted blood. Still, he knew his wedding band was on. _

_Now, his hands were bare. Why? Because it was nearly four years earlier, and he had just proposed._

_"George?"_

_George's large green eyes shifted to the side looking over at Cinema. _

_"Cinema?"_

_He asked, reaching forward and resting his hand against her cheek. Smiling, she cocked her head to the side. _

_"You okay?" _

_George's eyes began to rim with tears when… _

His eyes snapped open again. He was back on the boat, strapped down. Just then the door opened and Ray came in. Ray was the medical doctor on the ship, and had been the one who brought him down here for his own "safety".

"See Ray? I'm not crazy. It's happening to him too Ray! And it's going to happen to you. It's going to happen to all of us. Everyone! Once we start heading to that island again!"

He saw Ray turn, a syringe in his hand. He spoke to the man with the beard.

"Would you please step aside?"

Watching him approach, he struggled under the straps.

"No Ray…Ray no!"

"I need you to relax for a minute."

George continued struggling as Ray rolled up one of his sleeves.

"NO! It's not going to stop it Ray! Nothing can stop it Ray! NOTHING CAN STOP IT!"

He struggled as hard as he could, arching his back and throwing himself back down over and over again. The second the needle pierced his skin, he felt the drug shoot into his blood stream, causing a foggy cloud to cause him to shut his eyes.

_He found himself laying in the large king sized bed of the hotel they were renting in San Francisco. _

_It was late, in fact the alarm clock said it was a little after one in the morning. He was naked, laying in the middle of the bed against the cool sheets. He was sweating lightly, and saw Cinema on his lap. She was arching her back, eyes closed in complete ecstasy. He stared up at her naked tanned body, covered in those beauitfuil colorful tattoos that lined her arms, ribs, and sides. Her hands were down, pressing lightly against his hairy chest. Her body was rocking back and forth on his pulsing erection, and he remembered this was how they celebrated their engagement after the fair._

_Both had drank a whole lot more, and had stumbled back to their room. The windows were open, causing the curtains to flutter in and out from the breeze coming in from the bay. She was sweating lightly, and moaning. Stopping, he starred up at her._

_"Cinema?" _

_Cinema opened her golden eyes and starred down, a lazy smile on her face as she brought her hand up and brushed back her fallen hair. She was wearing her engagement ring._

_"What honey?" George was speechless. "Cinema, stay…"_

He snapped back. Two men were downstairs now and he heard the one with the dark hair call the one with the beard Desmond.

"Desmond? You're Desmond?"

Both men stopped and turned.

"Do I know you?"

George licked his lips, he didn't know how much longer he would be here.

"I'm George Minkowski. I'm the communications officer. Before they strapped me down here, all the calls to and from this boat came through me. In the radio room, and every so often I'd get this flashing light on my console, an incoming call. We were under strict orders never to answer it."

The man with the beard stepped forward.

"So? What's that got to do with me?"

"Those calls came from your girlfriend. Penelope Widmore."

Desmond then froze, almost in place.

It was indeed happening to him. Laying there, he struggled again. The man stepped forward.

"Did you say your name was Minkowski?"

"Yeah…"

"You're wife…"

George tried sitting up more.

"Cinema?! You've seen her? She's okay?"

"She…"

Before the man could answer, Desmond came back, nearly falling down. The other man took hold of his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! You okay?"

George felt sick again, the room was spinning, his thoughts were rambled together.

"You look a lot older now huh? Welcome back Desmond."

"I need to call Penny." The other man shook his head.

"Calling your girlfriend is not our priority."

"Listen brother, I don't know you. But you seem to know me so…if you and me are friends than I need your help. I need to call Penny now."

"Whoa! You boys are getting way ahead of yourselfs. Two days ago someone sabotaged all the equipment. We lost all communication with the mainland. I probably could have fixed it, but then…then I went nuts."

"Where is the radio room?"

George shook his head.

"First, you tell me where my wife is. That's the whole reason I'm even here."

Desmond looked confused, not exactly knowing what he was talking about. The man with the dark hair sighed before looking at him.

"I'm sorry, but about a week or so ago a few friends of ours saw the people who live on the island shoot your wife."

George starred at them. Somehow those simple words came crashing down around him as he looked up, completely speechless.

"What?" He began, choking his words out.

_George woke up, but this time in a different room. In fact, it was from the place they were renting in Sydney. Laying there, his arm around Cinema, he found himself underneath the sheets, sweating lightly and listening to the hum of the A.C. He was just in the middle of tracing Cinema's tattoos with his finger. Something he usually did to drift off before bed. He was laying there, listening to her breathing and seeing faint moonlight come pouring in from the windows. Cinema turned, looking up at him and smiling. No, she wasn't dead. How could she be…she was right here._

George snapped out of it and looked up at Desmond and the other man. He felt vomit bubble up in his stomach. His heart began to hammer inside his chest, aching, and throbbing. He felt awful, in fact…he felt dead. No, not his Cinema, not his wife, not the reason he had kept going on. They had been wrong before about the plane crash.

Maybe they were wrong here…

The man with the dark hair knelt down beside him, pity in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know you're wife very well but she was very kind to me. I hate to ask you this, but they say you run the radios…do you think you could help us?"

George stared off at the side, thinking his hardest of Cinema, his beautiful Cinema who's seemed to fragile and broken all those years ago sitting below the movie screen. He felt hot tears running down his face.

"How?"

"Where is the radio room?" George broke out of his trance and looked up at them.

"It's one deck up. I'll take you there come on."

They began to unstrap him.

"And how do we get out of here?"

"Through the door…" Turning, they saw the door was open.

"Looks like you guys have a friend on this boat."

The man named Desmond carefully helped him before stopping and motioning to his face.

"Hey, uh…your nose brother."

George touched his nose and saw the blood on his fingertips. Feeling his stomach roll, all he wanted at that exact moment was his wife. Instead Desmond took a tissue and helped wipe his nose. As he slid off the bunk, the man with the dark hair said it was clear when Desmond froze again. It was happening, and faster now. The man turned and looked.

"Is he okay?" George found himself on unsteady feet. He looked and sighed.

"It's happening again."

"What is?" George ignored him, instead he looked up with pained eyes.

"My Cinema…who…killed her?"

The man stared at him, his eyes serious.

"There are other people living on this island, for some time now I believe. They are dangerous, and their leader is a man named Ben. They trapped my friends, and from what I heard shot Cinema when she tried to distract them."

"Where…is her…body…"

The man shook his head.

"I don't know…" George roughly wiped his bloody nose with the back of his hand and looked digested.

"Jesus Christ…"

Just then Desmond returned, nearly falling. George helped him and looked up.

"Desmond, I know it's getting harder. It starts happening faster too."

"Come on let's move."

"Hey, how did this happen to you?"

They slowly began to move, listening closely.

"We were anchored here. Waiting for our orders, bored out of our minds. Me and Brandon…he's one of the crew members we took off the ship's tender. We just wanted to see the island, but Brandon started acting crazy…so we had to turn back around."

"Where is he?"

"In a body bag." They entered the radio room and carefully shut the door. George felt weak, ready to pass out at any second.

"There…"

"Who did this?" "You got me. But when the captain finds out, I feel sort…"

_He was in his jeep, sunglasses on, sitting beside Cinema who had her purse and tickets. This was the day he left her go. "Honey?" George blinked. _

_"Huh, what?" _

_"Honey you okay? Spacing?"_

_She smiled before George reached forward, grabbing onto her as tight as he could. Squeezing her, he buried his head against her neck._

_"I'm here…" Cinema nervously laughed. _

_"Of course your here…what's the matter?" _

_George pulled back, feeling tears start to build up in his eyes._

_"I'm not letting you go…" _

_"George what are you…" _

_"You can't go, I won't let you. I…"_

George woke, in the middle of a seizure, Desmond was holding onto him as he cried out, eyes darting madly, choking on his own blood. Flashes kept coming before him. One second he was in the jeep holding Cinema, the next he was laying here.

"I…can't…get…back…"

Thirty seconds later a brain hemorrhage burst, killing him. His eyes clouded, and finally…darkness. His large greenish blue eyes drifted down, as blood dribbled from his nose, running into his salt and pepper stubble. Desmond felt his entire body stiffen for a moment, before relaxing in his arms. Gently he eased his body down, watching his head tilt to the side.

The two starred at each other. Ten minuets later, Desmond had spoke with Penny, and for the moment seemed fine. Sayid and him worked together and lifted George's body up onto the table. They pulled a wool blanket up on him and stood together.

"He was Cinema's husband."

"He helped us." Both nodded.

"I just hope, wherever they are…they can be together."


	2. A single shot

"Cinema?"

Cinema was sitting on the soft sugar white sands of the beach where the camps were set up. Sitting Indian style, she starred out at the greenish blue water, and foaming crashing waves. It was a beautiful warm day, and a cool breeze off the waters were coming in, causing her hair to gently blow back. She sat back, starring out. Mr. Ecko, Locke, and herself had returned from the Pearl station, and today Libby and Anna Lucia were being buried. Jack and Hurley were standing up making speeches earlier, as she stood back listening. The man they had captured, the same man who had smiled out at her from the hatch had escaped and murdered the two of them, and wounded Michael.

Sayid had taken her aside before the funeral and spoke with her about his suspicions about Michael. After she agreed to go with Michael after he approached her, just as Sayid said he would, she had a funny feeling in the middle of her stomach. Wherever she was going, it was back to them. The others, the ones who had taken her. She still remembered that night waking up in the jungle with the torch beside her, hearing whispers. Lifting the side of her faded T-shirt, she looked at the lung ugly purple scar and frowned. Lightly she touched it with her fingertips and knew whoever they were, they kept her alive for a reason.

Twirling her wedding band in-between her fingers, she sighed. Why did she have to leave Sydney early? Why did she just have to get back to Los Angeles? Why did she take to take this flight and be away from him? She had been so happy this last year. The small editing company she was working for had really taken off. They were getting bigger deals from independent films, and local commercials from the area. She was making good money, and got along with everyone she worked beside. She worked three days a week, sitting in the labs, cutting film, and using the new computers her boss were teaching them with to use to re-ediit.

George had been promoted, and was bringing in almost six figures a year. They had been talking about maybe buying a house within the year, and were both living beyond comfortably. Both had just started fooling around with the idea of maybe trying for a baby. When George got this job in Sydney, Cinema took the summer off to be with him. She worked a little from her laptop, but mostly saw the sights and enjoyed the time off while George worked like a madman. She knew he was under pressure, and wished they could of had more time together, but he had promised once he was finished here and they both got home and they finally be able to spend some time together and maybe get started on trying for a family. All she wanted was to see his face again. Let him know how sorry she was for getting on that plane. Wrap her arms around his skinny shoulders and never let go.

This was all because of her. If she just hadn't gotten on that plane, she still would have been with him. No longer afraid of whatever faced her, she hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Ready?"

Cinema looked up, she saw Jack, Sawyer, Hurley, Kate, and Michael waiting. Sadly smiling, she nodded and brushed her torn shorts off and stood. Looking into Jack's eyes, she knew. Sayid had plans on sailing the man named Desmond's boat around the shores while they went through the jungle. Grabbing her backpack, she swung it on her shoulders. Earlier she had said goodbye to Mr. Ecko down in the hatch, and somehow just by looking at his eyes she knew this would be the last time she ever saw him. Walking with them, they headed down the beach with Michael in the lead. Glancing over her shoulder once she looked at the beach where she had lived the last few weeks. Sighing, she turned back and joined them.

Jack glanced at her as she slipped her wedding ring back on.

"You okay?"

Cinema glanced over.

"Yeah."

A few hours later they lit torches and were in the jungle. They had camped for the night and Cinema sat against a tree and was watching Michael wander off as Jack followed by.

"So, your married?"

Cinema broke out of her thoughts and glanced over. Kate, Hurley, and Sawyer all sat around a small fire they had built.

"Hum?"

Kate motioned to her hand.

"Your ring, you keep playing with it. Married?"

Cinema looked down and smiled.

"Yeah, I am. Going on almost five years now."

"He…wasn't on the plane was he? You mentioned he was on a business trip?"

Cinema nodded as she picked herself up and joined the others.

"Yeah in Sydney, he's a communications officer. I flew back a few weeks early and…" Cinema smiled and motioned around.

"Lucky me."

Sawyer smirked.

"He like you?"

"What?"

"Feisty, covered in tattoos…weird name?"

Cinema laughed softly.

"No, his name is George. He's older, normal. No tattoos yet."

"How did you two meet?"

Hurley asked looking at the fire depressed. She knew how badly he was hurting since Libby. Sighing, she looked into the fire.

"Years back, in New Mexico where I'm from. Pretty much found me, cleaned me up, and saved me."

"Must miss him huh?"

Cinema looked up.

"Yeah, a lot."

Sawyer changed the subject quickly to complaining about how God awful the heat was in the jungle, and how they were going to get eaten alive by bugs. Right after, Jack and Michael returned. That night Cinema slept between Jack and Kate. When they woke early, they started walking again. Sawyer kept talking about different theories of who these "others" might be. Cinema kept walking ahead with Jack when suddenly gunfire started from across the stream. Kate shot one, while the other ran off. Jack then confronted Michael.

"What did you tell them Michael?"

"What…"

"STOP LYING!"

"TELL THEM!"

"Tell them what?"

"TELL THEM! I KNOW YOUR LYING!"

He then slammed Michael back before he burst into tears.

"It was the only way. They made a list with all of your names on it. It was the only way to get my boy back."

"They made a list with five of your names on it, saying this was the only way…"

He insisted he had told the truth about what he saw. That it was the only way, he never meant any of this to happen. Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley stood around shocked while Cinema stood there, instantly feeling overwhelmed. She stood back as Jack started shouting at Michael. That's when Hurley asked Michael after Kate asked if he had let Henry go, if he had killed Ana and Libby. Looking at the shameful look in his eyes, the truth was now revealed. Hurley wanted to turn back but Jack told him it was too late. He would never put their life's in danger if he didn't have a plan. Sawyer stood back looking down at him.

"What plan?"

Jack turned and looked at them while Michael stared down at the ground. Cinema honestly didn't know what to say. Low and behold Sayid had been right. They had been sent out here for a reason, these people or whoever they were wanted them. Knowing her name was on the list, she gulped. It was now becoming a reality. Whoever had saved her, whoever had been screaming her name that night she escaped in the jungle, they were looking for her. But why them? Never before in her life did she want George so badly. He had always made her feel safe, always somehow making things better.

Half an hour later they came towards a giant field. There pipes stood, where large piles of tubes laid. Kate walked over, picking them up, and opening one. Inside were rolled up notebooks. As she began to read from them Cinema looked around with her wide golden eyes. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. They motioned to the black smoke rising from a few miles away. That's when Jack began to yell at Michael, asking him why they weren't near the beach? That's when Sawyer went down. Her eyes widening, she heard Jack yell for them to run. Instantly they began separating, running in different directions. Cinema ran through the grass, seeing Kate just a few feet away. That's when she watched her fall. Jack took out his handgun and began to fire into the bushes. The gunshots rang loudly through the air before Jack circled back, picking Kate up.

Cinema's eyes darted back and forth for either Hurley or Michael when she felt a sharp stinging in her neck. Eyes widening she stood there for a second before the cloudiness overtook her. Swaying, she tried to move but her limbs turned to jelly. With that she fell into a heap. Cinema remembered as the darkness overtook her the night before she was supposed to fly back to the states, George and her were renting out a place, and she had all ready packed for her flight the following morning. Her gym bag was zipped up, sitting on the chair by the closet. Inside the bathroom, Cinema was enjoying the hot water pressure, standing underneath the shower head, having just finished soaping and rinsing herself off. Today she had spent a good amount of the day on the beach, soaking up as much sunshine as possible.

George and her had dinner, then came back and had a very successful night of love making. Drained, and satisfied, she tilted her head back as the hot steaming water rolled off her body. Reaching forward, and turning the knobs, she felt the water cease, before she pulled back the glass door. Stepping out, she reached for a towel and smiled over at George who was standing by the mirror shaving. He had joined her in the shower, until finally he laughed saying the water was getting a little too hot for him, kissed her neck, and stepped out. Smiling, she stepped down, and wrapped the soft towel around her.

"Sorry if I fogged up the mirror on you."

George smiled, in the middle of rinsing his razor.

"I'm good, feel better?"

Cinema walked up behind George, gently kissing his bare shoulder blade which was covered in freckles. Pressing her hips against his body, she inhaled the faint smell of his soap and cologne. Smiling, George used a face cloth and wiped his face, looking at the mirror at the reflection of the two of them.

"Say kiddo…I got an idea."

Cinema raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…how about you toss those birth control pills of yours out."

Cinema smirked.

"Oh really?"

George smiled, taking one of her hands and kissing it.

"Sure, why not."

Cinema's eyes opened. She was on her knees, tied up with a gag in her mouth. She was kneeling next to Jack and Kate, and could see Hurley and Swayer. Michael was talking to the man who appeared to be the leader. She just fully came into focus when an African American woman called the man Tom and said that Kate was trying to say she knew her beard was fake. Just like that, the beard was off. Cinema saw the man who claimed his name was Henry stroll on over. Eyes looking around, she began to wiggle her wrists. Kate had called it, it was all fake. The beards, the clothes, all of this.

These people were much smarter than everyone thought. Michael got on a boat where Walt was, and it began to pull away. Feeling her heart drum in her chest, she continued to stay focused on the one named Tom and kept wiggling her hands back and forth. The engine of the boat became faint, and she watched as Hurley was being let go. Instead of listening to anything, she kept wiggling her wrists, back and forth, back and forth. That's when she felt the ropes undo, and drop. She would make a distraction, run at the one named Tom, and maybe just maybe she could allow her friends to have a chance to run. Counting backwards in her head, she waited before her knees sprang up, causing her to stand. Running, she began to charge towards the one who's name was Tom who looked just as surprised as everyone else. That's when Henry stepped forward, with a shotgun.

Aiming, he pointed it straight at Cinema's chest and fired.

The gunshot was beyond loud, and everyone flinched. Sawyer's eyes widened when he saw Cinema stop dead in her tracks.

"NO!"

He screamed from beneath his gag. Jack and Kate looked just as shocked as Cinema's body fell backwards, hitting the water hard with a splash. Jack saw her before she disappeared out of sight, and saw that the blast at such a close range had blown most of her chest and back apart. Shaking his head, Tom stepped forward and eyed the water where the girl's body floated in the murky bloody water. "Richard is going to kill you." Henry shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about that."

There was silence and just like that, the sky lit up. Much later, after Kate, Swayer, and Jack were brought to the camps they didn't speak much about Cinema. Jack mentioned it twice. Once when her first met Juliet. He was angry when she first appeared and he pulled on the chains. He snapped that they had kidnapped them, and killed one of his friends. The second was when Henry revealed his true name to be Ben. Jack snapped at Ben that he could never trust him after what happened, mostly after he killed Cinema. Smirking, Ben shook his head.

"Oh i wouldn't worry about her. She'll be fine."

Jack blinked in disbelief. How could she? She was dead. Kate and Swayer only mentioned her once while in the cages.

"I can't believe what happened to Cinema…"

Swayer shook his head.

"Dumb girl should have known better to run at them like that."

With that there was silence, and that was that. Back at the beaches, Hurley returned and informed everyone what had happened to Jack, Kate, and Sawyer. Dropping his eyes, he then told them that Cinema was dead.

"That guy Henry shot her, she fell into the water."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Locke sighed. He had liked Cinema, in fact she was one of the few people on this island that didn't seemed scared off by him. Claire, who held onto the baby later walked by Cinema's tiny makeshift tent. Lately so many of the tents were becoming deserted. In fact, a good portion of them were left after the people who lived underneath them were killed. Sighing, she knelt down, carefully laying the baby down before looking at Cinema's sand dusted bags. Cinema had been nice to her. She had carried and calmed down the baby a few times, remarking on how beautiful he was. It seemed just like yesterday when she came to the beach that they were sitting and talking watching the baby sleep.

"You okay Claire?"

Claire looked over and saw Charlie squatting down. Shocked that she was actually a little upset over hearing about Cinema. For the few times she talked to her she always seemed nice, and was so good with Aaron.

"Nothing, just…wow, I can't believe it. I know a lot of us have been, well dying lately but…between what happened with Jack, Kate, and Sawyer. I guess I just feel bad. Cinema seemed nice."

"Yeah she was cool."

"What's the matter brother?"

Desmond asked, walking by. Ever since Desmond came back to the beach he had been keeping his distance, saying strange things. Looking up, Charlie sighed.

"Just talking about somebody who was shot from our camps."

Desmond took a second, almost in a trance.

"Cinema was her name ya?"

"Yeah, she was shot." Desmond's brow wrinkled, he stood there for a second before continuing on down the beach.

_Jack awoke sweating badly. _

_Juliet had just brought him breakfast and was avoiding any questions. Shutting the TV off, she left him in the darkness as he laid back, against the metal walls and shut his eyes. He had a throbbing headache, and felt terrible. He just had a terrible dream. He was on the beach, underneath one of the tents. Laying beneath him was Cinema, her naked smooth body laying there. Her skin had a coffee cream tan to it, and by the faint dim light of the lantern beside them, he could clearly make out all of her colorful tattoos. _

_He starred down at her breasts, her arms, her neck, and then into those deep golden eyes of hers. Leaning down, his mouth opened deeply and tasted her. Reaching up, she gently ran her hands through his hair and smiled. Jack then looked down, and splattered all over her chest was blood. When he woke, he was still laying locked up. He didn't know where his friends were, and Cinema was still dead. Slowly getting up, and reaching the food, he felt a dull ache in his chest as he began to eat. _

_That's when he heard Swayer yelling through the speakers. Freezing, he sat there never feeling so frightened before in his entire life._


	3. I know where your wife is

_Richard watched Cinema get blown backwards, falling back into the water. Faintly he heard the one called Swayer yell. _

_Darkened eyes widening, he glared, turning his hands into tight fists. Ben, that stupid son of a bitch. His rage began to boil up inside of him, but he knew not to act just yet. Jacob was watching everything, maybe that damn tumor would kill him. That's when the sky lit up. It lasted thirty seconds or so before finally everything went back to normal. Closing his eyes, Richard sensed something and waited. Within minuets, he watched Ben, Tom, and the others march Swayer, Kate, and Jack away into the jungle._

_Finally when the coast was clear, he raised and hurried to the shore. Stopping, he starred out before he saw her body. It was bobbing up and down against the end of the dock, surrounded by murky dark bloody water. He saw her hair pooled around, and the large bloody ragged hole in her back that was half floating against the surface. Diving in, he broke the cool surface and swam in long strokes over to her. Wrapping his arm around her body, he turned her half way. Her soaked hair was in her face, and felt lax in his arms. Struggling, he swam back, nearly falling before picking her up under his arms and dragging her up against the sand. Sitting back, he let her body lay against his, and he looked down. There was a hole, about the size of a china plate in the middle of her chest. _

_Her shirt was torn into pieces, and the flesh was completely destroyed. He saw broken bone, and whatever was left on her hanging in bloody strips in pieces. The hole went all the way through her. Brushing back her wet hair, Richard looked down at her pale face. He had fixed her before, he could do it again. Picking her up, he flung her over his shoulder and began walking into the jungle. It would take a few hours before he reached the temple. _

_**Cinema was on a road trip with George.**_

_**She was sitting in the passanger seat, chewing on some of the trail mix they had made and bagged which sat between them. Currently she was flipping through their booklet of CDs, most of which were mixed from their computer. George was driving, glasses on that he usually wore whenever he was driving for long periods of time. One hand on the wheel, the other resting against the open window which was letting in a nice warm breeze. Cinema picked up a jazz CD which belonged to George and popped it in.**_

_**As soon as it began playing, George smiled. **_

_**"Forever and always the best DJ kiddo." **_

_**They were coming back from a business trip George had to take in Texas. Both had decided to make the drive since Cinema was taking time off from work. The weekend hadn't been bad. George was in meetings for the most part while Cinema stayed by the hotel pool. Last night they took in a ballgame, got dinner, and decided to head out. Cinema was thrilled since earlier they had found an old used record store, where Cinema found an original print of Gone With The Wind. George who was in the middle of flipping through records, saw how she lit up and squealed when she saw it in the back and insisted that he bought it for her. **_

_**"Anything that makes my girl smile like that is worth it."**_

_**Currently it was sitting in the back seat with their luggage. Snapping her fingers to the music, Cinema tilted her head back and smiled, reaching over and running her fingers through the back of his hair. **_

"Jack?"

Jack turned, and saw Kate leaning down in the opening of what served as Cinema's tent. They had all gotten back just a day ago, and Juliet had helped Claire. When he found a moment to himself, he had wandered down the beach to where Cinema's tent was, and was in the middle of silently looking through her things. He wouldn't admit it, but in the short brief time they spent together...he had fallen for her. He kept thinking about Ben shooting her. He hated that he had saved him. He wouldn't talk about her, or stay angry. He knew Juliet had nothing to do with it, but he couldn't help but privately feel bitter. Nearly everyone they had lost had a grave dug by the hill. But not her. He unzipped her gym bag, and was looking through her clothes.

Bringing one of her blouses up to his face, he inhaled and sighed. It smelt fresh, almost like clean soap. Sorting through some more, he picked up one of her metal bracelets and sighed. Holding it, he cocked his head to the side when Kate poked her head in. Turning, taken off guard he looked up more than a little embarrassed.

"Hey…"

"Hi."

Kate knelt down and looked over at him.

"You okay?"

Jack quickly threw Cinema's clothing back into the bag before looking over at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just checking if Cinema had tweezers, good to have a spare set in the first aid kit."

Kate looked down at the bracelet and sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"Cinema…"

Jack looked at the bracelet and sadly smirked and slipped the bracelet on his wrist.

"Yeah, it sucks…guess I'm sick of seeing good people die."

With that, Jack got up, dusted off his pants and left the tent. Kate sadly sat there watching him go. The following morning he visited Sun in her garden asking about her pregnancy. Ever since he spoke with Juliet he was more than a little nervous. After he got up, he starred down at his wrist where the bracelet was.

Last night he had another dream about Cinema. This one was ten times more vivid. Over and over and over again he watched her get shot, blown backwards falling into the water. Next thing he knew, he was back home in his bathroom, a soft white towel wrapped around his waist. He heard water running and when he opened the glass doors Cinema stood there smiling, hair slicked back and dripping wet. When he woke that morning, he knew it was better to block everything from his mind and continue. He had bigger things to worry about. He could no longer help Cinema.

"_**Jesus, I feel like a truck hit me."**_

_**George said starring up at the ceiling of their condo. Laughing, Cinema playfully slapped his arm as she stretched out and sat up, raising her hands above her head. Cocking her head to the side, she laughed completely naked. George had just gotten back from a three day conference meeting up North, and the moment he opened the door Cinema greeted him up jumping into his arms, and knocking his bags out of his arms. Now after a very successful hour of love making, the two laid among their scattered pieces of clothes in the middle of the day, drained, and very comfortable. Cinema reached over, rubbing George's chest before she smiled. **_

_**"Okay, I'll go." **_

_**George looked up. **_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"To Sydney. I talked to work and they said it's fine. I can take a month, I got vacation and sick time saved, besides I can work a little on my laptop over there. I've always wanted to go over there."**_

_**"You sure. I mean I'm going to be working 99 percent of the time, I don't want you bored in a hotel room the whole time." **_

_**Cinema shook her head. **_

_**"No, I won't honestly. I'll explore the city, work on my tan, go to the beach. Who knows, might even find some new tattoo artists." **_

_**George laughed. **_

_**"Do you think I have some girlfriend over there, living among the dingos?" **_

_**It was Cinema's turn to laugh as she raised her eyebrows. **_

_**"You you know better than that mister. Nobody steals my man."**_

_**George smiled before reaching up and softly cupping her face. **_

_**"You sure you wanna come. I mean I miss you like crazy whenever i'm away but you really want to spend a whole month over there?"**_

_**"Of course I do. You think you miss me when I'm away…how about me?"**_

_**George smiled, continuing rubbing her face. **_

_**"How did I get so lucky?"**_

_**"Easy…faith."**_

George had arrived in Fiji shortly after this meeting with Mr. Widmore. He was told exactly where to show up, and to not speak of Cinema, or flight 815 at all.

At first he was hesitant, not believing a word this man said. He had called a week ago, after George had come to terms that he had in fact let Cinema onto that plane, which had crashed. His beautiful young wife. His whole reason for living, his everything gone from the second he let her go at the airport a few months ago. Ever since the first news reports came on that night about the plane missing, and shortly after reports of the crash his entire world which felt so content and happy was turned upside down.

For the past five years, he lived a peaceful, happy life with Cinema. Their marriage was an unexpected surprise, but had given him a new lease on life. For those terrible weeks, he fell into an empty void, a vast abyss where every morning he would wake and still be hit over and over by the terrible reality that his wife was dead. He questioned it, night after night walking in a trance. How could such a thing be possible? How could a plane like that go down? Cinema and him flew all the time? Why did this happen the one time he wasn't with her?

Why did he agree to let her go to Sydney with him? Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. His friends and co-workers were there for him. They tried their hardest to comfort him, show sympathy, and try their hardest to be there for him. He took a leave off from work, slept a lot, drank a lot, and sat completely alone starring off into nothing no longer caring.

There were times where he cried so hard, he would completely break down. He vomited, screamed, cried, and began to ignore calls and knocks at the door. He no longer cared, why would he want to keep going on living when his wife was dead? There wasn't a funeral, not even a memorial. A massive one had been held in the city after the plane was discovered at the bottom of the ocean. George was invited, but didn't go. In fact, he didn't even watch it on the news, or read after of the newspapers covering the story.

Whenever somebody mentioned Cinema, or flight 815 he felt sick to his stomach. Her work had delivered a fruit basket, along with some lovely letters remarking how badly they would miss Cinema, and how sorry they were for his loss. The second George got this, he screamed and threw the basket on the floor, stomping the contents into mush before collapsing onto the floor and curling into a ball crying and shaking. He didn't move any of her things. Her clothes still hung in the closet, still faintly smelling like her. Her side of the bed still made, almost as if it was waiting for her to come back. Her films, books, even her makeup and perfume all exactly where she left it.

In his mind if he even touched one thing, somehow it would become too real. A check came from the airline, along with her life insurance came the other day. George opened and felt sick to his stomach when he saw the massive amount stated in both checks. Flinging them to the side, he half stumbled to the bathroom and starred at his reflection. He hadn't shaven in days. He was losing weight, and dark circles were under his eyes. That's when he took his straight edge razor and held it up. If this was a preview of the rest of his life he wanted nothing to do with it. He couldn't keep going now that Cinema was gone. Thanksgiving had passed, and despite the constant offers from others wanting to invite him over for dinner, he refused lying saying he had plans. Instead he simply sat on his couch, among many bottles of beer, and held one of his wife's scarfs. Sitting there in a drunken trace, he felt silent tears roll down his face as he snapped his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry Cinema…" Now he found himself standing there looking at the razor when the phone rang. Breaking himself out of his trance, he answered it in a horsed voice. It was a man by the name of Widmore, starting he needed him for a job to join a team due to his vast knowledge of communications. When George was about to say he wasn't interested the man spoke six simple words that made his heart freeze in his chest.

"I know where your wife is."

Now he found himself freshly shaven, doing exactly what Widmore had asked him to do. Over the phone, he was told that Widmore knew exactly where she was. That she was on an uncharted island with the other survivors. He said he was the only person that knew where she was, and if George told anyone he would never see his wife again. As crazy as it sounded, as much as George didn't want to believe it…he somehow knew in his heart this was true. Looking down at his wedding band, he gripped the phone tight and said he was in. Widmore told him to back lightly and to arrive at a private airport in eight hours, he gave the directions and informed him again that nobody could know. When George wrote down the directions he felt almost as if he was in a dream.

It couldn't be possible. Still, even if there was a faint flicking change that his Cinema was alive, he wasn't going to screw this up. Quickly he rushed into his bedroom, and packed a small bag. He shaved, and showered quickly, before writing a brief letter to his neighbor Mr. Anderson downstairs. It said he was being called away on work, and had to leave very quickly. He asked if he could use his spare key to feed Checkers, and collect his mail. With that, he hurried to the door, shoving his car keys in his pocket before turning. Looking, he paused for a second looking back inside remembering the wonderful five years he shared with Cinema here. He still remembered the first night he brought her here, and the photo they took together.

Glancing over at the coffee table, he saw that very same photo framed in a frame Cinema had painted herself. Without even thinking he scooped it up and tucked it under his arm. Looking back as he flicked the light off, he somehow knew he would never see his home again. Shutting and locking the door, he tucked the letter to Mr. Anderson in his mailbox and hurried to his jeep. An hour later he was a few miles outside of the city and at the private airport. A man greeted him, not saying much and boarded him onto the private jet. He was the only passenger. Sitting there, staring down at the photo of Cinema and him, he tried to hold into whatever pleasant memories he had. Closing his eyes he waited before they landed. Once he got off, the man who had flown him informed him that he was in Fiji and gave him a large envelope written by Widmore himself. The documents were typed and stated that he would check into a motel at the dock area, there he would meet the rest of the team.

He could give his real name, but no mention whatsoever of Cinema or flight 815. He would simply work as a communication officer, being debriefed by the captain. He would follow orders, stay in good spirits, until he was given further word. The end of the document told George to destroy the letters, which he crumpled up and threw away. Grabbing his bag, he was given by the man on the jet to the motel, where he was allowed to check in. The following morning the met the crew and was told he would be boarding the freighter the following day. He would work as a commutations officer with a man named Brandon. Together they would work the radio room as they went out, sending a chopper on a rescue mission to a near by island. George tried his hardest to act as his happy go lucky self. He met nearly everyone that morning at the docks as they loaded up. Everyone seemed friendly enough. He got talking to Brandon about cards, and the two shared a few good laughs.

When he saw the military men load onto Here he met Naomi, Lapidus, and the others. He shook hands, looked over the crew lists, watched equipment get loaded up, and waited for the engineer. All the meanwhile, his thoughts were racing a million miles an hour. Was the rescue mission to the island where this man claimed Cinema was? He kept his cool, trying to keep himself busy as if this was any other job. He had worked on several ships before for communication jobs, and tried his hardest to pretend this was like any other job. A man walked by, when he smiled.

"Are you our engineer."

"Naw, just the deckhand."

Slipping off his sunglasses, he walked forward.

"Well, we're all equals on this boat…as long as you play decent hold'em. I'm George Minkowski."

The man's eyes flickered for a moment.

"Minkowski?"

George starred at him before smiling and shaking his hand.

"Ah nice to meet you Kevin, all right well why don't you go check in with Naomi over there? And uh, I'll be seeing you. Welcome."

A few hours later he found himself on board, feeling the wind blow against his face as he starred out. It was a beautiful day, and looking out at the vast endless ocean, he tried his hardest to find a little hope. Afterwards, when he was down below working the radios with Brandon, they found there really wasn't much to do. Instead the two played cards, talked baseball, and joked. Brandon was in his late twenties, came from money, and was offered the job about a month ago. He said a guy named Widmore offered it to him through his old work, and he's simply just doing it for the cash.

"What about you? What's your story?"

George shrugged, tossing a tennis ball up and down in his hands.

"Been working communications for the last twenty or so years, pretty much the same as you for the cash."

"Married?"

Brandon motioned towards George's wedding band. Looking, he felt a little caught off guard. He had forgotten to take his ring off when he came on board. In fact, most of the time he forgot he was even wearing it.

"Oh…yeah I was."

Brandon starred at him before George gave a sad smile, using Cinema's middle name.

"Jorden…we were married for almost ten years. She died from breast cancer a few years back."

Brandon dropped his eyes.

"Sorry…"

George waved his hand.

"It's all good. Come on, let's deal some fresh cards…"

A few days later, he received a call for Kevin. Walking, he heard a hammering from his room. Opening the door, he looked in and saw Kevin sitting on his bunk tossing a tennis ball against the wall. Smiling, he motioned to the wall.

"What are you going Nicholson on us?"

"What?"

"You know, Jack Nicholson in The Shinning, when he's bouncing the wall against the wall? Next thing you know you're going to go after your wife with an ax."

He smiled, remembering how much Cinema and him loved watching that movie snuggled up together. Kevin looked at him with a dead man expression before throwing the ball again. Catching it, George smirked.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt but you got a call."

"A call?"

"Yeah from the mainland. They patched it through the radio room."

"It's gotta be a mistake. Nobody even knows I'm here."

"Well you're the only Kevin Johnson onboard, so somebody knows you're here. Said he really needs to talk to you. His name is Walt."

After George walked Kevin into the radio room, he walked up on deck, it was evening and his head was starting to ache. Brandon was smiling, leaning against the rails.

"Say George, wanna go for a ride?"

Turning, George looked.

"What?"

"Take the boat over to the island, it's a couple of miles away…wanna go check it out."

Turning, George starred and couldn't see a thing but water. Sighing, he wondered if somewhere…out there…his Cinema was waiting for him. Richard waited, he brought Cinema to the temple and now knew there was no turning back. With that, her golden eyes snapped open.


End file.
